crossroad
by Rikulaw
Summary: I have a dream. A dream of white flower garden and two young men who I never seen before. Somehow I know that the two of them are "me". Root A spoiler. Re spoiler. Kurokane/Shirokane/Haise gen.


WARNING: Root A spoiler. Re spoiler. No beta.

* * *

><p>I have a dream.<p>

A dream of white flower garden,

and two young men who I never seen before seated around a white table with two cup of coffee.

One young men have a pure white hair and wears a black mask.

The other young men have a black and white colored hair and wears a white coat.

Somehow I know that the two of them are "me".

"Ah you're awake."

Said the white coated men as he picked up his white cup from the table. He realized that I'm looking at his cup, or rather, the emblem imprinted in his cup. A dove and 3 letters on top of the emblem. "CCG". I take a look at the emblem in other men's black cup. A simple bird with wings spread around. Aogiri's emblem.

"Ah, This? This is you see….."

"As you can see, I'm a member of Aogiri. And that guy over there is CCG's ghoul investigator."

As the white coated men begin to explain, the black masked men cut in which makes the white coated men surprised and murmured a weak protest "He stole my explanation".

I know that the two of them are "me", but there's no way I will join Aogiri nor CCG. So I decide to ask them.

"Why?"

"Aogiri killed innocent peoples regardless they're human or ghoul. I just don't want my friends to be killed." The white coated men explained with a troubled smile as he scratch his cheek.

"CCG is killing ghoul around regardless they're innocent or guilty. I just want to protect what's important for me." Answer the black masked men. His expression is hard to read thanks to the mask he wears, but that single eye that can be seen reflected the sorrow and resolve from his heart.

As I thought, their reason come back to "them". But if what they wish is a same thing, why…

"Why the two of you take an opposite road if what you aim is the same?" I tried to ask.

"Because that's what you choose."

Eh?

"You see, we are originally you. We're born from the choice you made. That's why you have to choose. Join Aogiri and earn an even stronger power as a ghoul, or defy Aogiri and eventually earn a chance to live as a human once more." Explain the white coated men as he calmly drink his coffee.

"Even though no matter which road you choose the fact that you're a monster won't change." Add the white coated men as he put a slightly sad smile.

"Then, which road should I choose? Which road is the correct one?" I desperately asked. The two young men just stare at me like if I grow another head and laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"There's no such as the correct road."

"Which one you want to choose, that's all."

No matter which road I choose, nothing will change. CCG or Aogiri. No matter which side I choose, eventually I will have to kill the one I need to protect. Then what's the point in choosing?

"Looks like you can't choose. Then, I'll give you another option." The white coated men offered. If there's another choice, I'll take it. Anything as long as I don't have to kill them.

"There's another choice? Then, I will…"

Before I can finish my statement, suddenly the scenery beyond the white table cleared. There, among the beautiful white flowers, lie a grave. If this is my dream, I don't have to guess whose grave it is nor the implication behind the grave.

"Death." The black masked men stated.

"Soon, Yamori will come to kill you. If you stay still, you can die. If you let go of this chance, you will have to choose between me or him. If you want to avoid even bigger tragedy." Explain the black masked men as he traced the edge of his black cup.

I don't want to die. But if by living I have to kill the person whose important to me, then maybe I should die. But, I don't want to. There's no guarantee that they will safe if I die. But…

"You still can't choose. We're running out of time here." The white coated men folded his hands in annoyance.

In the distance I… "We" can hear a faint sound. Someone is approaching this room.

"Speaking of the devil."

And the door opened.

Yamori is here.

He came to kill me.

"The master is here, so we will excuse ourselves. Think carefully before you choose, okay?" The white coated men said as he fade away.

"Even though there's no time." The black masked men said as he too, along with the white scenery dispersed into the air. Replaced by the dark torture room.

"Kaneki-kun, you're good." Yamori begin to talk to me. But his voice going farther and farther as my mind recall the dream.

_You have to choose._

_Me (ghoul) or him (human)_

_Even though the fact that you're a monster won't change._

I….

_Then, I'll give you another option._

_Death_

don't want to die.

That's what I though as I shattered the chain that bound my limbs and leaped towards Yamori.

.

.

.

.

.

_So you threw away the option to die._

_Then, you have to choose._

I…

_Human?_

_or Ghoul?_

I choose [...]

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Sorry for not releasing Summer Festival for Book of False Innocence first. I'm still working on it. But re and root A are just too interesting. So, well... I procrastinate, ehe. And this short story is actually the plot of 13 page sketchy doujin or manga or whatever you call it that I currently working on (still 6 pages to go, btw I used one of the page as cover image). It became so short when I write it in literature format. I'll try to finish Summer Festival but it may take longer to finish as my copy for Tokyo Ghoul novels will be arriving soon. *backs up slowly*

It's an open ending as it may progress towards Root A or re, according to "his" choice.


End file.
